


Compliance

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: Silence is golden, but acid is green.Super short fic about Raidou being a silent protagonist.





	Compliance

It had been a poison, a venom he had drank unwillingly.

It burned in his throat, it tore at his insides, and it was only through it that he was recognized. The 14th Raidou Kuzunoha, now like all the others. Silenced forever. 

He had kneeled at the altar with all who had come before him. 

He had been held back as the cup was tipped and the liquid spilled past his lips. 

And his screams died.

And his voice faded.

It was enough, they said, it was exactly how it should be. 

As far as anyone else knew, he was simply quiet. Or perhaps mute. The way he communicated with rather simple motions, the tip of his hat and a wave of his hand, it was enough. He was just one of those sorts who didn’t talk. It was not like he could tell them what had happened. That his voice had been rotted away in a ritual. 

He was the 14th, and he was like all the rest. No matter the destiny before him, he was like all who had stood before him. 

He could scream but there was no sound. No one would ever hear him. His pain had no echo and therefore it had no meaning. He was not supposed to speak, and therefore not supposed to talk back.

For if he had no voice, he could not refuse the commands of the Yatagarasu. 

Just like every single one before him.


End file.
